Robot repairs can be difficult for any technician because of the vast range of robots that are on the market. Most technicians do not have the immediate resource to access the vast amount of data on any particular robot repair. Therefore, an objective of the present invention to provide a robot repair application and software which assists technicians in repairs of different model robots, programming codes, parameters, management, and mechanics. More specifically, the present invention is used to provide storage of repair specifications, references for electronic components, virus protection, monitoring services for the robotic machines, management capabilities, design references, data loss integration, required algorithms, required parameters, programmable logic controllers, mechanics, hydraulic specifications, required pneumatic specifications, programming codes, required parts, and required software.